The invention pertains to a frequency demodulator circuit working on the principle of determining the number of zero crossings of a band-limited input signal in a given period of time by means of a periodically reset counter.
In British patent specification No. 1 214 514, page 1, this principle is briefly described for analog signals as the prior art from which the subject matter protected in that patent specification is distinguished.